WWE Left 4 Dead
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: Left 4 dead is sweeping the nation, and WWE is no acception, but will CM punk, Batista, Rey Mysterio and Evan Bourne and other WWE superstars be able to escape the city, populated with hordes of infected zombies. eventually Mickie James/Evan Bourne


**Disclaimer: the Valve corporation owns Left 4 dead, and Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me.**

**After playing Left 4 Dead, I decided it would be a good time to start a story about one, but put WWE superstars in it, please not that the hotel won't be the only scene, as they have to get out, there will be infected superstars, and it is rated M for that reason, enjoy**

**Summary: Left 4 dead is sweeping the nation, and WWE is no acception, but will CM punk, Batista, Rey Mysterio and Evan Bourne and other WWE superstars be able to escape the city, populated with hordes of infected zombies.**

**Chapter 1, love the game, just don't want to be in it**

"Batista, you moron" CM punk yelled through his headset, "get over here, I'm being attacked by a Tank."

"Sorry, Rey had startled a Witch" a voice replied.

"Yeah, whatever, you guys seen Evan" CM punk asked.

"Up here" another voice replied.

The three moved their sight up and saw Evan Bourne being strangled by a Smoker.

"Why didn't you call for help" Rey asked.

"Well, I got away from the tank, so I'm happy" Evan laughed.

"Ok, now get down" Rey said, shooting the smoker.

"Man, Left 4 dead is awesome" Batista laughed.

"Uh oh, Boomer" CM punk yelled.

_The Animal has alerted the Horde_

"Batista" Evan yelled.

"Fine I'll get them" Batista sighed, moving his character closer to where the horde were coming.

Rey shot the boomer, but the liquid got him, and he thought Evan was a infected person.

"Die infected" Rey yelled, shooting his shotgun.

_Don't shoot your teammates_

"I'm not" Rey yelled.

"Yes you are" Evan replied.

"Oh, sorry man" Rey said.

"TANK" Batista yelled.

The three saw Batista's character running towards them, followed by 2 hunters, half a horde and a tank.

"I'm throwing a bomb" Evan yelled, pulling his molar cocktail out and throwing it at the infected, setting them and Batista on fire.

"Evan, you idiot" Batista yelled.

"Hey its either you let the Hunters get us, or we kill them and set you on fire, so we had to pick one" Rey laughed.

"Don't make me use my shotgun" Batista growled.

"Go make out with a witch" Rey said, and Evan laughed.

"Why would I do that" Batista yelled.

"Well, you're Zoey, and you have seen the images of her kissing the witch haven't you" Rey explained.

"Yeah, and you want CM punk to say, "You know I, don't hate this"" Batista laughed.

"Hell no, I don't want to see Batista kissing a witch" CM yelled.

"You wouldn't see him, you'd see Zoey" Evan said.

"Oh, in that case, go do that" CM laughed.

Suddenly, Evans Cell phone rang.

"Hello" Evan said.

"Hello Evan, it's me, Santino Marella, Mr McMahon wants to see you down in the lobby, something about the place were going to for the pay per view" Santino said with his strong Italian accent.

"We'll be right down" Evan replied, hanging up the phone, "Guys, we need to head out."

"Why" Rey asked.

"Mr McMahon wants to talk to us" Evan answered.

"Ok, let's go see what he wants" Batista finished.

So the four friends finished their game and headed down to the lobby, where the other superstars were waiting.

Once everyone was there, Mr McMahon started his speech.

"As you know, the next Pay Per View, Night Of Champions, is on Saturday, and we'll need to take extra precautions with the city were in" Mr McMahon started.

"Why, what's going on" Triple H asked.

"People have been acting very strange, so I'm giving everyone a gun" Mr McMahon said, and the staff gave a 10mm pistol to everyone, "If anyone attacks you or seems out, then shoot them before they try to harm you."

So the superstars took their gun and went off to their hotels, wondering what that was about.

**Richmond VA. **

The WWE superstars arrived in Richmond VA for the pay per view.

Suddenly, they heard snarling and growling coming from deeper in the airport.

They walked through, and saw this man biting and hitting this other guy, who was wailing in pain.

The superstars were about to yell at him to stop, but Randy Orton pulled his gun out and shot the man in the shoulder.

The man simply looked up and ran for Orton.

"How the hell" Orton yelled, continuing to shoot the man, the man copped 2 blows to the chest and a shot to the left knee, but went down when a bullet hit his forehead and hit his brain.

The WWE superstars were too shocked to say anything, it was so weird.

"Uh, come on, let's get away from here" Mickie said, and the WWE superstars left for their hotel

**OOOOOh, Mickies hometown is infected, but how long until the whole city is like this. R&R**

**Next chapter: More infected stories, and Evan tells the guys who he is in love with**


End file.
